


Right Now

by Anoel



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Club Vivid, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Parallels, Swordfighting, Swords, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoel/pseuds/Anoel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All we got is right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Now

Title: Right Now  
Music: "Right Now" by Rihanna (ft. David Guetta)  
Summary: All we got is right now.  
Content Notes: Fast cuts, brief shots of gore.  
Notes: Premiered at Club Vivid.  
Download Link: [Right Now (74 MB MP4)](http://paravio.net/anoel/Anoel-RightNow.mp4)  



End file.
